In general, a headwear (including a cap) comprises a crown which is a wearing portion worn on a head, and a visor or a peak attached to the crown.
When a headwear wearer sweats, the headwear should quickly absorb and evaporate sweat before getting wet so that the headwear may feel soft and dry to the wearer.
In addition, when a headwear does not properly function in sweat absorption and evaporation, it may become stained with sweat.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.